Love The Way You Lie
by FunkyChicken001
Summary: Kyle loves it when Cartman lies. A kyman songfic for the song Love The Way You Lie


A/N: I know I have two multi chaps I should be working on, but I felt like doing this instead. I'm probably going to scrape one of them and restart anyway. School starts tomorrow so I'll try and see if I can update my other stuff, but I might not want to (I am extremely lazy). Anyway, underlined is Kyle, bold is Cartman, and italics are the lyrics. There will be POV mixed with the song. I don't know if anyone has already done a songfic with this couple and song already, but I thought I'd try.

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

There you stand, just watching me cry. You always do that, acting like you don't care about me. And truthfully, it hurts, but I enjoy it immensely. 

It proves that what I'm feeling for you is real. I wouldn't bother with someone I truly hated_._

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

**I don't really understand my self what's going on, but I feel like I'm dying. I can't breathe, but I'm going do what I want while I still can. **

**What I'm planning is disgusting and I'll probably regret it later, but it feels so right and it makes me feel like I can do anything.**

_High off of love, drunk from my hate_

_It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer_

_I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_

_She fuckin' hates me, and I love it_

**It's weird, the emotions you put me through. I feel miserable and alive all at the same time and it's great. Sometimes it feels like you hate me, but I love it. **

**Reminds me of when we were young, and all the stupid adventures we went on. When we were fighting back then, it was only two kids playing around, not really meaning to hurt each other. Life was easier then, but I wouldn't go back.**

_Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no you ain't_

_Come back, we're running right back, here we go again_

_It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great_

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back she's Lois Lane_

**I throw a fit when I see you walk out the door. But you always come back in the end and the process starts again. We sit around cuddling and kissing. **

**We even plan a wedding and think about adoption. I jokingly tell you what a good mama you would be and laugh when you playfully nudge me. We are the golden couple and even Stan and Wendy got nothing on us.**

_But when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed_

_I snap, "Who's that dude?" I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on he, I never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

**But then the hate rears its ugly hate and we go right back where we were last time. I accuse you of sneaking around behind my back and you assure me he's just a friend. **

**As always, I don't believe you. So I hit you. I never knew I was that sick. I cry when I see the damage, not even imagining just how hard I hit. I'm so sorry.**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie_

Stan get's upset, when I come to him with bruises on my face. Asks why I keep going back to you. That's a question I've asked myself several times before.

I explain that I love it when you hurt me; Kenny just laughs and asks if I am a masochist. They don't understand that you're just pretending.

_You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em?_

_You meet and neither one of you even know it hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feelin, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em_

_Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em_

**Since the beginning, I couldn't stand to be around you, but it was worse when I wasn't. I tried to hide my love from you by racist jokes and malicious words of hate. **

**When you fought back, I loved it, used to pretend that you were hiding with me. It made me excited when we fought, I felt warm. But now when we fight, I hate it. It's like you don't love me.**

_You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to just 'em_

_Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em_

_You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em_

_Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em_

**When we started, we promised no more insults. We didn't want to be like that anymore. It just got worse, saying things we wouldn't have even said back then. **

**I lose control when you call me a son of a whore and throw you into the wall. You hit me over the head with a book. We're slapping, kicking, and biting. I get lost in the moment and forget why we were fighting in the first place.**

_It's the race that took over, it controls you both_

_So they say you'd best to go your separate way, guess that they don't know ya_

'_Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day_

_Sounds like a broken record playing over_

**I guess it's our need to be the dominate one over the other. Whenever it takes over and we hurt each other again, I always try to get you back. ****Our friends are advising us to just stay broken up this time. **

**They don't know just how stubborn, headstrong, and determined you are. ****When I apologize, you forgive and say that it was the past, let's think about the future. It happens every time. **

_But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint_

_You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it "window pane"_

**I did it again, after I promised I would stop. You pack up and I watch as you go out the door. This time you look serious and I worry, thinking I will never see you again, my nine lives are up.**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie_

I can feel you watching me from the front window, as I sit on the sidewalk waiting for a cab. Are you not going to go after me this time? 

The cab starts to go down our street and I stand up. I hear the door slam as you race out. I'm spun around so you can look at me and you open your mouth to speak.

_**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean**_

_**And we fall back into the same patterns same routine **_

_**But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me**_

_**But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded**_

_**Jew, please come back, it wasn't you, Kyle, it was me**_

_**Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems**_

_**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano**_

_**All I know is I love you too much to walk away though**_

_**Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk**_

_**Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?**_

_**Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball**_

_**Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall**_

_Next time? There won't be no next time__**.**_

_I apologize, even though I know its lies_

_I'm tired of the games I just want her back, I know I'm a liar _

_If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed_

_And set this house on fire_

**You came back, though we both knew what I said was lies; we'd be in this same position before we knew it. And soon enough we were. **

**I'm just so tired of what we go though and I don't want you to ever leave me again. So the next time you tried, I tied you to the bed and had you watch as I coated our house in gasoline.**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie _

I called out to you. Told you what you were doing was crazy, that if you untied me I wouldn't try to leave and we could pretend that it never happened. You just ignored me and continued doing what you were doing. 

I was scared and cried really hard, but you still didn't look over. After awhile, you set the gasoline container down, and came to stand next to the side of the bed I was tied to.

I told you I loved you and always would. You said you didn't feel the same way anymore, but your words didn't match your actions as you kissed me one last time. 

And I had to smirk as you cuddled with me on the bed after you lit the match. We just stayed there watching the flames consume us.

_I love the way you lie_

* * *

A/N: So what did you think. I want the truth bitches. If you hated it, tell me why. If you liked it, tell me why. Just tell the truth. It ended up in Cartman POV more than I intended, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.


End file.
